<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под контролем by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501443">Под контролем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghost Sex, Mutual Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни оскорбляет Джеки, и Ви решается на небольшую месть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/Jackie Welles, Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под контролем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380810">In Control</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp">KirkwallsChamp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джонни Сильверхэнд был надменным рокером. Также он был конструктом без собственного тела, а лично для Ви — просто надоедливым паразитом.</p><p>К сожалению, очень <i>сексуальным</i>, но, тем не менее, паразитом.</p><p>В моменты, когда Ви скучала по Джеки, Джонни всякий раз появлялся рядом.</p><p>Сейчас он возник как по команде, лениво прислонившись к стене.</p><p>— Что? Твоя киска всё ещё намокает от мыслей о мёртвом уёбке?</p><p>— Назови его так ещё раз, и я сама вырву тебя из своей головы, ублюдок, — прорычала Ви себе под нос, — прояви хоть немного уважения к усопшему.</p><p>— Чья бы корова мычала, — сухо возразил Джонни.</p><p>Он переместился в другую часть комнаты, в его зубах была зажата сигарета.</p><p>— А ещё я слышу твои мысли о том, насколько я горяч, — ухмыльнулся он, и на его лице появилось злобное выражение, — в другой жизни я бы предложил тебе такую еблю, какой у тебя никогда не было. Правда, это было бы больше похоже на изнасилование.</p><p>— Как мило, — скривившись, отозвалась Ви.</p><p>Тем не менее, Джонни подкинул ей коварную идею. Обратив внимание на зеркало, висящее в ванной, она быстрыми шагами подошла к нему и сняла майку.</p><p>Она соблазнительно наклонилась, открывая вид на чёрное кружевное бельё. Лямки бюстгальтера игриво скользнули по плечам Ви, и она провела по своей коже кончиками пальцев, как это делал Джеки. Ви вспомнила его толстые мозолистые пальцы, и их грубые, но вместе с тем страстные касания…</p><p>— Эй, — прервал её воспоминания угрюмый голос Джонни, — ты чем там занимаешься?</p><p>Её пальцы дразнящими круговыми движениями поглаживали кружево на чашечках.</p><p>— Чем занимаюсь? Расслабляюсь. А тебе советую заткнуться, ты портишь мне настроение.</p><p>Теперь она была полностью настроена на месть — Джонни ведь именно этого добивался? Устроенное шоу станет для него блаженством либо пыткой, и Ви понятия не имела, что лучше.</p><p>Она нежно и осторожно играла с грудью, ощущая, как соски начинают напрягаться от ласк. Ви обхватила пальцами один сосок и слегка ущипнула.</p><p>В низу её живота вспыхнула искра похоти, а Джонни тут же появился позади, скрестив руки и вскинув брови.</p><p>Ви провела языком по подушечке большого пальца, прежде чем вернуться к ласкам. В отражении зеркала она совершенно случайно встретилась глазами с Джонни и, решив выжать из этой ситуации всё возможное, стиснула свою грудь и застонала — достаточно громко, чтобы вызвать реакцию.</p><p>Она расстегнула бюстгальтер и позволила ему упасть на пол, окончательно освободив немалых размеров грудь. Ви уже тяжело дышала, но главное представление было ещё впереди.</p><p>Оставив зеркало, она подошла к кровати и растянулась на спине. Джонни появился на стуле рядом, больше не скрывая своего интереса.</p><p>— Приятно осознавать свои желания, правда, Джонни? — ухмыльнулась Ви, проводя руками вниз по груди, рёбрам, талии и, наконец, достигая коротких волосков на лобке, скользнула пальцами под намокшие от возбуждения трусики.</p><p>Будь Ви более внимательной, то заметила бы, как Джонни облизывает губы, но сейчас она была слишком сосредоточена на себе.</p><p>Палец скользнул между складок и надавил на клитор. С губ Ви сорвался ещё один стон, и она ускорила темп.</p><p>Джонни переместился со стула на диван и с вызовом бросил ей оттуда:</p><p>— Знаешь, ты тут не единственная, кто умеет дразнить.</p><p>Он расстегнул ширинку, его член с каждой секундой становился всё твёрже.</p><p>— Да, но я сомневаюсь, что тебя что-то заведёт больше, — она вновь погрузила в себя палец, — чем <i>это</i>.</p><p>Она извивалась в удовольствии, наблюдая за тем, как Джонни, закрыв глаза, всё интенсивнее двигает ладонью по члену. Значит, пришла пора зайти ещё дальше.</p><p>— М-м, Джонни, — игриво мурлыкала она, продолжая касаться чувствительных точек, — тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, не так ли?</p><p>Его беспокойные действия говорили сами за себя.</p><p>— Это ведь такая агония — осознавать, что ты не можешь засунуть в меня свой член? — Ви краснела от собственных грязных словечек.</p><p>— Заткнись, — почти задыхался Джонни.</p><p>И тогда Ви вставила два пальца. Ей очень хотелось чем-то наполнить себя, она наслаждалась тем фактом, что Джонни скорее всего тоже это чувствовал.</p><p>Она потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке, открыла ящик и вытащила толстый фаллоимитатор телесного цвета, а также баночку смазки.</p><p>Ви проверила уровень заряда, и игрушка с вибрирующим энтузиазмом ожила в её руках.</p><p>— Готов встряхнуть свой привычный мир? — от её слов у Джонни наверняка пересохло бы во рту, не будь он всего лишь конструктом.</p><p>Ви смазала игрушку, намеренно соблазнительно поглаживая её длину и таким образом показывая Джонни, насколько мягкой или грубой она может быть. Затем медленно прижала кончик к промежности. Дюйм за мучительным дюймом она погружала в себя игрушку, пока та не вошла до упора. Ви нравилось ощущение наполненности, а когда она взглянула на Джонни, то увидела, что он металлической рукой прикрыл своё лицо, а другой ритмично водил по члену.</p><p>Пришло время поразвлечься.</p><p>Ви включила вибрацию, наблюдая за тем, как бёдра Джонни невольно дёрнулись, а с его губ сорвался сдавленный стон. Не вытаскивая вибратор, Ви снова начала массировать клитор, и внезапно Джонни оказался рядом с ней на кровати. Он тяжело дышал, вызвав у Ви самодовольное чувство удовлетворения.</p><p>Вот почему она решила, оказавшись в опасной близости от кульминации, остановиться. Вибрация резко прекратилась, и Джонни буквально зарычал, когда фаллоимитатор покинул её промежность.</p><p>— Блядь.</p><p>Ви приподняла бровь, симулируя недоумение.</p><p>— Что такое?</p><p>Её собственное тело отчаянно дрожало, требуя разрядки. Но она знала, что Джонни чувствует то же самое, поэтому не торопилась.</p><p>— Мы уже были близки к… Какого хера ты остановилась?</p><p>Джонни явно был раздражён, возбуждён и встревожен. Если бы он только был физическим телом, чтобы она могла по-настоящему дразнить его и сводить с ума…</p><p>— Чтобы напомнить тебе, кто тут всё контролирует. А сейчас…</p><p>Её пальцы скользнули вниз.</p><p>— Я могла бы продолжить, но для этого было бы неплохо меня попросить.</p><p>— Хочешь заставить меня умолять? Ладно, чёрт побери, ладно.</p><p>Он наклонился, почти касаясь губами её уха.</p><p>— Кончи для меня, Ви. Не сдерживайся.</p><p>По телу прокатилась болезненная волна желания, однако Ви с ухмылкой покачала головой.</p><p>Джонни занервничал сильнее.</p><p>— Блядь, тогда дай мне уже кончить. Взорви мой грёбаный разум.</p><p>— С удовольствием, — усмехнулась Ви.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>